Nozomi gets groped
by otakufan375
Summary: The girls are tired of Nozomi groping them all the time. So they decided to give her a taste of her own medicine


Nozomi was walking down the school hallway when she heard a familiar voice coming from the student council room. She looked inside and saw that it was Honoka, who was finally finished with her student council work. She also saw Umi and Kotori doing their own work as well.

"Finally done!" Honoka said

"That's great Honoka" Kotori said

"That's good, now you can get started on the next pile of work" Umi said

"What?!" Honoka screamed

"You didn't really think that you were completely done did you?" Umi said

"Let's just take a break" Honoka said

"You just want to escape work" Umi said

"Let's just take a break Umi" Kotori said

"You're too soft on her Kotori" Umi said

Nozomi decided to enter the room and greet everyone.

"How are things going in here?" Nozomi said

The three girls looked up and saw that it was Nozomi.

"Oh, hi Nozomi, everything's fine" Honoka said

"We were about to take a break" Kotori said

"Well it would be nice if we got this work done and over with" Umi said

Nozomi looked Honoka and decided to give punish her for being lazy. When Honoka had her back turned Nozomi lunged forward and groped her from behind.

"WAHHHH! NOZOMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Honoka shouted

"I'm punishing you" Nozomi said

"WHY?! WHAT DID I DO?!" Honoka shouted

"Honoka, if you don't take your duties as the student council president seriously then I'm gonna rub your breasts until they feel sore" Nozomi said

"STOP! LET ME GO!" Honoka said

"Honoka, stop being lazy and start getting serious" Nozomi said

"FINE! I'LL GET SERIOUS! JUST LET ME GO!" Honoka said

Nozomi finally let go of her and Honoka was looking at her with scared expression on her face. She was also covering her chest with her arms.

"I think you went too far there Nozomi" Kotori said

Nozomi looked at Kotori and then she started to grope Kotori next.

"EHHHH! WHY ARE YOU GROPING ME?! WHAT DID I DO?!" Kotori shouted

"You need to learn to be stricter Kotori, I'm just giving you a reason to be stricter. If you don't start then I'm gonna rub these plump breasts of yours" Nozomi said

"FINE! I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP TOUCHING MY CHEST!" Kotori shouted

Nozomi let go and Kotori had her arms over her chest as well. She also had tears in her eyes because she had just been violated by Nozomi. Umi decided that Nozomi has done enough and intervened.

"Nozomi that's enough, if you traumatize these two any further then they'll never get any work done" Umi said

Nozomi looked Umi and soon groped her just like she did with Honoka and Kotori.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP BEING SO SHAMELESS!" Umi shouted

"Umi you need to learn to be easier on people, if you don't then these breasts of yours are going have a long massage" Nozomi said

"GEEZ! FINE! I'LL BE LESS HARSH! NOW LET ME GO!" Umi shouted

Nozomi soon let her go and saw that Umi was crossing arms over chest just like Honoka and Kotori did.

"Well keep up the good work" Nozomi said

Nozomi left the room and the three girls were alone once again. The three of them felt violated and they didn't feel like doing any more work after what Nozomi did.

Nozomi continued her walk down the hallway when she heard two familiar voices coming from a classroom. When she looked in she saw that it was Hanayo and Rin. Rin was trying to give Hanayo some confidence because they were getting ready for signing autographs.

"I'm just not sure if I can sign autographs yet" Hanayo said

"Come on Hanayo you need to have courage. So just suck it up and start getting some courage" Rin said

Nozomi entered the classroom to see what the two of them were talking about.

"What's going on here?" Nozomi said

"Oh, hi Nozomi, I'm trying to give Hanayo some confidence because the autograph session is coming up soon. But Hanayo keeps saying that she's not ready" Rin said

"I'm not ready to be in front of a crowd on my own" Hanayo said

Nozomi decided to give Hanayo a piece of her mind. She grabbed Hanayo's chest and Hanayo gave an immediate reaction.

"NOZOMI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" Hanayo shouted

"Hanayo if you don't start getting some confidence then I'll rub these breasts of yours until your confidence appears" Nozomi said

"I PROMISE TO BE BRAVE AND HAVE CONFIDENCE! PLEASE LET ME GO NOZOMI!" Hanayo shouted

Nozomi let her go and Hanayo was looking at her with tears in her eyes and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"You got some confidence from Nozomi" Rin said happily

Nozomi looked at Rin and groped her next.

"EHHHH! WHY ARE GROPING ME?!" Rin yelled

"Rin, you need to learn to be patient with others, if you don't I'll rub your breasts until their red" Nozomi said

"FINE! I'LL TRY NOT TO BE SO IMPATIENT! NOW LET ME GO!" Rin yelled

Nozomi let her go and Rin had her arms over her chest.

"Well, I hope both of you have a good day" Nozomi said

As soon as she left the left the room, both girls were sulking after being violated by Nozomi.

Nozomi was on the roof enjoying the breeze when she saw Eli who was enjoying a picnic on the roof. Nozomi walked over to Eli and decided to join her.

"How are you today Eli?" Nozomi said

"Oh, hi Nozomi, I'm just fine" Eli said

"Enjoying a picnic on the roof I see"

"Yes I find the view and the breeze quite relaxing" Eli said

"So how are the costumes turning out" Nozomi asked

"It's going to take a little longer to make them" Eli said

"But we need them as soon as possible" Nozomi said

"I'm not gonna present them until the costumes are picture perfect" Eli said

Nozomi decided that it was time for Eli to realize that not everything was perfect. Nozomi lunged at Eli and groped her chest.

"NOZOMI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Eli yelled

"Eli you need to understand that not everything can be perfect, if you can't understand that then I'll rub these breasts of yours until you do understand" Nozomi said

"OK! OK! I WON'T LET PERFECTION GET IN THE WAY OF MY WORK! NOW LET GO!" Eli said

Nozomi let her go and saw that Eli was covering chest.

"I'll see you later Eli" Nozomi said

Nozomi left and Eli was left to sulk by herself.

Nozomi was in the courtyard looking at the trees when she heard two voices nearby. She followed the voices and saw that it was Maki and Nico. They were arguing again. Nozomi decided to see what the problem was.

"What are two arguing about?" Nozomi asked

"Nozomi, perfect timing! Tell Maki that I should be on the frontlines!" Nico said

"Nozomi tell her that she should be at the center!" Maki said

"I don't think it really matters where you are since you're going to be on stage" Nozomi said

"But if I'm not put at the very front then people won't be able to see how great I am" Nico said

Nozomi decided to teach Nico that not everything is about her. Nozomi groped Nico's chest and Nico reacted immediately.

"NOZOMI! WHAT ARE DOING?! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Nico shouted

"Nico, you need to be considerate of others, everything isn't about you. If you don't understand that then I'm gonna rub these plump breasts of yours" Nozomi said

"FINE I UNDERSTAND! NOW LET GO OF MY CHEST!" Nico said

"Nozomi let of Nico and saw that Nico had her arms over her chest.

"Nozomi, you didn't really have to do that. Nico was just being Nico" Maki said

"Are you standing up for Nico?" Nozomi asked

Maki blushed and immediately denied it.

"No, I wasn't defending her I just felt bad for her that's all. It's not like I'm friends with her or anything" Maki said

Nozomi groped Maki and Maki was taken by surprise.

"NOZOMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Maki said

"Maki, you need to be more honest with people. If you don't that I'm gonna rub these small breasts of yours" Nozomi said

"FINE! FINE! I'LL BE MORE HONEST! NOW LET ME GO!" Maki said

Nozomi let her go and saw that Maki was covering her chest with her arms. She was also blushing.

"I'll see you all in the idol clubroom later" Nozomi said

Nozomi left and the two girls were traumatized by being the harassment that Nozomi just put them through.

Later that day Nozomi arrived at the clubroom and saw that the other members were already there. Nozomi was surprised that she was the last one to arrive. She noticed that all the girls were glaring at her. Nozomi was wondering if she did something wrong.

"What's wrong girls? Did I do something?" Nozomi asked

Honoka stepped forward and gave Nozomi the explanation that she wanted.

"Nozomi, all of us are tired of you groping our chests, so we all decided to give you a taste of your own medicine" Honoka said

Nozomi's went wide when she heard what the girls were about to do her. She heard a clicking sound behind her. She turned around and saw that Nico was at the door. Nozomi realized that Nico had just closed and locked the door.

The other girls were approaching her and Nozomi was scared. She took a step back but felt some hands grope her breasts. Nozomi turned around and saw that Nico was groping.

"NICO! DON'T! LET GO! PLEASE!" Nozomi begged

Nico started to rub them which caused Nozomi to moan a little bit.

"Please let go!" Nozomi begged again

As soon as Nico was satisfied she let go of her. Nozomi was relieved that it was over.

"Thank goodness that's over" Nozomi said

"It's not over yet, the other girls still haven't had their turn yet" Nico said

Nozomi's eyes went wide when she heard what Nico just said.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Nozomi asked

"Nope, I'm not, so you better prepare yourself" Nico said

"EHHHHH! NOOOO WAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Nozomi shouted

Rin decided to go next and groped her breasts and then she started to rub them really hard. Nozomi was moaning because of the intense feeling of having her breasts fondled so roughly. When Rin was satisfied she stopped and looked at Nozomi and saw that she was breathing heavily, but that wasn't enough for her to stop the others from doing the same thing to her. Maki decided to go next and groped Nozomi's breasts tightly. She was treating Nozomi's breasts like a stress ball. She was pouring all of her stress into squeezing her breasts. After a while, Maki was satisfied she finally let go.

The next girl to grope her was Hanayo and she was started to play with them for a while. Hanayo was finally satisfied and let her go. The next girl to grope Nozomi was Eli and she was probably the roughest since she kept at it for a very long time. As soon as Eli was satisfied she let go of Nozomi and looked at her. She saw that Nozomi had tears in her eyes but that wasn't enough to stop the other girls from giving her the same treatment.

Honoka decided to go next. She groped Nozomi's breasts with all of her strength and relieved all of her frustrations on the breasts that she was squeezing. She finally let go of Nozomi after a while. Kotori was next and started to grope Nozomi. She didn't hold back and squeezed with all of her might. As soon as she was satisfied she let go of Nozomi. The last girl to grope her was Umi. Umi had already decided to use all of her pent up frustrations on Nozomi's breasts. She was the roughest out of everyone else. After a while she was finally satisfied. All the girls looked at Nozomi and saw that she was really sore. Nozomi had her arms crossed over her chest.

"That wasn't comfortable at all" Nozomi said

"Now you know how we feel" Honoka said


End file.
